Ben 10: 6 Keys of Semter: Book X
by xPenxMightierxSwordx
Summary: This is the first of 7, sorry if it sucks, I was rushed xP  Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa end up going ot Roswell to find that they now have to save the world once more


A few Notes:  
Aliens Used: Fourarms Sorry if this isn't the greatest. I did it rushed lol. The other ones, the other six, will be better.  
**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN BEN 10!!!!!**

Ben 10: 6 Keys of Semter

Book X: The Prelude

The Summer started out verily normal for us, me, my cousin Gwen, and my Grandpa Max. Who am I you may ask? I am Ben Tennyson. You see, I was meant to go with my Grandpa Max and my cousin Gwen in the Rustbucket, Grandpa Max's RV, across the country. This all changed when we stopped at a campsite, and I found a fallen pod. An alien weapon known as the Omnitrix wrapped onto my arm, giving me the ability to transform into 10 different aliens.

Diamondhead, Fourarms, Ghostfreak, Grey Matter, Heatblast, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt and XLR8 were there names. They are all amazing aliens that I use in my fights against evil.  
But you see, the Omnitrix is a revered object across the entire galaxy. As soon as I gained it, I had to used it against Vilgax, a giant green alien who wanted it for power.

You see, after that, I learned Grandpa Max used to be a plumber, who took out alien threats, and later, Gwen started able to use magic. From that day on, from that campsite on, I was Ben 10.

You see, the 10 aliens I named before aren't the only ones I can use. I found there was other aliens inside the watch too. The first two I found were Cannonbolt, and Wildvine. They are great assests to my watch.

This story starts off when me, Gwen, and Grandpa were driving through Roswell, New Mexico. Grandpa Max had decided to visit some of his old Plumber buddies that retired here, so we took a little detour and ended up here. As we entered, we could see it was abandoned, a ghost town, no one there. The sand had took it over pretty much, and it was hot and dry. Grandpa Max stopped the Rustbucket and looked around through the window.

"Oh my" he said sounding a little worried, if you ask me, "What could of happened here? I mean...no!" He said as he threw the Rustbucket into full gear and drove to a mountain about 4000 feet outside of town. He pulled out a garage opener and clicked it. A side of the mountain started to open, and we drove through.

Of course, this didn't surprise either me nor Gwen that we were driving into a mountain. I sat down at the table and started to play, "Sumo Slammer Samurais," and Gwen sat in the back and practiced her magic spells. After a while we slowed down, until we were at a complete and total stop. There was a purple glow outside, and I looked out the front window. Me and Gwen both got up and walked over to the window, mouths gapping. In front of us was a giant glowing, purple slab. It had six spots on it, and only one of them was filled. There was a giant "S" above the slots. The "S" was glowing red, and the rest of it still purple. The slot that was filled was green.

Grandpa got out and looked at the slab. He took the little green glowing object, and got back in. He looked at it and went into the back and closed the divider. Me and Gewn sat and waited for an hour.

After an hour, Grandpa Max came out and told us to sit around the table. He placed the object on the table. It looked like a key.  
"Alright guys," he said sounding serious, "We have a problem on our hands. That object right there, is the Gowan Key, one of the six keys of Semter. These keys are all part of a matrix that could destroy the universe. If all of them are put into the slab, it would destroy everything. Someone tried to steal them, and they blasted away, going to different parts of the universe. We...have to find them now. You see, the Gowan Key alone destroyed the entire city, for that is it's power...Death. From now on, Gwen, you will keep a hold of the keys, since you can use magic and control it. "Ben," he said looking at me, I was ready for whatever he was going to say to me, "You will have to use every alien in your watch to help, got it?" I was so relived. I thought I was going to get dish duty. I nodded. He smiled and went back up to the drivers seat and started the Rustbucket, and we started to head for land. Gwen looked at Grandpa and was a little confused.

"So that's it?...someone busted in, the keys went away, and now we have to find them? That seems like a very loose story line Grandpa," she said laughing.

"Well Gwen," he said sounding serious, "This isn't a story. This is going to be one of the greatest things we ever have to do".. After that Gwen shut up. After we got to the wall again, Grandpa opened it.

As Grandpa opened it, we all saw a man, about 6'5", 250 lbs, and jacked. He ran at the Rustbucket and threw it on it's side. I quickly tuned my watch and jumped out, pressing it. All of a sudden, there was a green flash, and boom baby! I was 6'5" with four arms.

I ran at the man and he simply tossed me to the side. He went into the RV and went after the key, overlooking Grandpa and Gwen. I would of ran after him, but I couldn't move for some reason. He got out and then jumped away with the key in hand. Grandpa came out, upset and frowning.

Now, after that day, we are still searching for all 6 keys...just because I couldn't keep one...


End file.
